


the sky is a hazy shade of winter

by passionfire



Series: Winter 2020 Fluff [Patrick and David] [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfire/pseuds/passionfire
Summary: patrick grabs some snow off the sidewalk and it ends up all over david. once again, this is pure fluff because it's the holidays and i love imagining these two just being happy together, decided to share this little idea that i had.follow-up fic to "as long as you love me so, let it snow" but can also work as a standalone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Winter 2020 Fluff [Patrick and David] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	the sky is a hazy shade of winter

**Author's Note:**

> this one ended up being a little shorter, i apologize. regardless, i hope you all enjoy it. i've found a certain niche of my brain that really enjoys writing patrick and david so hopefully there's a healthy amount of that coming soon. i have a three-part story about them in the works but that's all i'll say about it for now. good day and enjoy the story.

The door of Patrick and David’s house latched and their fingers interlaced. The snow had yet to melt and was notably past their ankles, but the pathway leading out from their front door was cleared to the sidewalk. They decided to leave their house for the first time since being snowed in on Christmas to get some warm drinks from the cafe. Their garage door was blocked by the snow, leaving them to bundle up in their warmest coats and walk.

They walked side-by-side, enjoying each other’s presence before Patrick stopped, grinned, and knelt down to make a snowball. He tossed it in his hands for a minute before throwing it up in the air and watching it fall. He looked over at his husband, smiling like a fool. 

David started laughing, picking up a chunk of snow from the side of the pavement. “Don’t be a coward, throw it at me.” He tossed the snowball at Patrick, and it shattered as it grazed the side of his arm. 

They were smiling at each other as Patrick made the biggest snowball that he could fit in his hands. Without a fair amount of control over it, he tossed it in David’s direction. Patrick’s intention was to hit David in the shoulder, or maybe the arm, but it smacked him in the face, snow flying everywhere.

“David, I-” Patrick started. 

David opened his mouth, trying to act offended. He blinked a few times before losing any cover he had and laughing. 

“David, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Between laughs, David wrapped his hands around Patrick’s shoulder, prompting Patrick to reach up and wipe some snow off of David’s face.

“You’re lucky I love you.” he giggled. 

“I’m so sorry, I really am.” 

“Don’t apologize, just let me throw one at you.”

Patrick half-smiled. “If you insist.” 

David let go of Patrick’s shoulders, kneeling down to build a snowball. “Ready?”

Patrick nodded, his smile growing. He felt the impact of the snow cover his face, but it didn’t seem to bother him. 

Patrick wiped the snow out of his eyes, and they stood there for a second, admiring each other. David stepped towards Patrick, then leaned in to kiss him, wrapping the side of Patrick’s face in his hand. Patrick returned the kiss, desperately looking for any sort of warmth from David. They stood there, kissing for long enough to make their relationship more than obvious to anyone walking by. Neither of them wanted to leave the embrace, but they were going to need air at some point. It was bitterly cold outside, but nothing could seem to stop them making out on the sidewalk, covered in snow. 

As soon as they broke away, Patrick rested his hand on the side of David’s face. They were both smiling at each other as Patrick’s thumb brushed some of the snow out of David’s eyebrow. 

It seemed as if both of them got a devilish look in their eye as Patrick leaned down to get a snowball in each hand. He pelted him in the arms with them, prompting David to bombard him with his own patch of snow. 

Before long, they were in an all-out snowball fight. Their puffer coats were dotted with remnants of their frosty ammunition. 

Once they finally stopped attacking each other with snow, they were exasperated from their pseudo-battle. David exhaled, watching his breath appear in the air. 

“Fuck, I’m cold,” He chuckled. Patrick looked at him with eyes full of love as they intertwined fingers once again for the rest of their walk to the cafe. 

**Author's Note:**

> well my sleep schedule is entirely screwed now so you all get another product of my brain
> 
> as always, you can request a fic at curiouscat.qa/tuaperalta and follow me on twitter at @tuaperalta


End file.
